The All American Witch
by ercamodamaj
Summary: Hanna Blake is a stuck up, American girl. Everything has to go her way. That is, until she learns the biggest family secret ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My not so usual day

Hanna's POV

**Note that I'm saying Harry's first year took place in this year.**

I was sitting in Math class, on Monday, first period. My teacher was rambling on and on about the distributive property. Is that even in the fifth grade curriculum?

"I will now give you back your final exams from last week." Said Mr. whatever his name is. It was June and I still don't care to learn my teachers' names, especially not my math teacher's name.

Most of the class let out small groans. All except for the annoyingly smart kids like Allyson. She had like a 105% average, and I hated her for it. I was getting a solid C right now, so I was happy.

"Allyson." My teacher said. Allyson took small steps to the desk but it was all an act, she knew she would do great. He handed her the test and she jumped like a little kid on Christmas.

Her best friend Jessie asked for the thousandth time this year, "What'd you get?" and of course she showed off her whopping 100%.

"Hanna." Said my teacher disdainfully. I moaned and slowly walked up to his desk. I was probably the most evolved girl in the fifth grade. I was incredibly shaped for an almost eleven year old. At first I thought it was a curse but I soon used it to make the smart boys do my homework.

"Disappointing. Miss Blake." Said Mr. Bignose. I just nodded and walked back to my desk. Allyson and Jessie laughed to each other and I rolled my eyes.

I reached my desk and looked at my paper. I big fat D- was what I saw. I moaned. "Damn!"

"Hey, Greg. Can you do my average?" I asked the boy to my right. He nodded enthusiastically. I knew he had a huge crush on me. He wrote a few numbers and did some math and wrote a big C- in a heart.

"Yes!" I said. And Allyson looked at me like I was crazy. The bell rang and I packed up and ran out the door.

The rest of the day was a lot of good-byes and shit like that. The final bell rang and I quickly called my friend Lola.

"Hey, bitch!" She said in her usual peppy voice.

"Hi, do you have the water balloons?" I asked hurrying onto the roof, through a teacher's elevator. I snuck my science teacher's pass in September. She's as blind as a bat.

"Of course, on the roof above the main entrance." She said.

"Cool." I hung up the phone. And ran over to Lola. She was also very shapely and gorgeous. We beat out the whole middle school. So of course, we are bffs.

"There is Allyson and Jessie, in their usual spot." Said Lola rolling her eyes. I laughed.

"Perfect." I said. Lola stepped aside and about a dozen water balloons sat in a bucket.

Last week, Allyson texted the whole grade saying I made out with our reading teacher, just because I beat her out of the lead in the school musical. So this was revenge.

I picked out a huge pink water balloon, and threw it down as forcefully as I could. It hit Allyson's new pink flip-flops. She screamed and Lola threw hers. It hit Jessie right in her recently straightened hair.

It went on like this until the last balloon. Lola stepped back to let me throw the last balloon. I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could. It hit Allyson right in the head.

She screamed so loud Lola liked died laughing. The girls were crying by the time the teachers ran outside. I heard the elevator go down from the roof so it was time to run. We were running when Lola stopped.

"Shit! I left my phone!" She said. "I will meet you in the janitor's closet." She said. That was our usual hiding spot.

I ran and hid in the closet. I checked to see what time it was on my iPhone, when I realized it was gone. I thought back to the roof. I hung up the phone walked over to Lola and…. put the phone on the railing thing!

"Shit!" I said. Would Lola see the phone and grab it? Please let her remember. I had no time to think about that when Lola ran in.

"You forgot this?" She said handing me my phone.

"You are the best!" I squealed.

"I know!" She said, beaming.

I got a text from my mom saying she was outside.

"Gotta go!" I said.

"Kk. Teachers left. Clear for you." Said Lola. I ran out the door and, as a precaution, took the stairs. I ran out the door and saw Allyson and Jessie shivering.

"Oh, Allyson, you poor thing! See you next year, bitch." I said to her. She glared back and I thought that next year would be interesting.

My mom's 2012 Toyota Camry said modern yet casual car. I saw that my mom wasn't in the car. I looked, and it was my mom's license plate. I slowly sauntered over to the car, as Ian Hopkins was watching. He was so sexy!

The window rolled down and my mother was driving, but someone was in the passenger seat. He was very old and had long white hair and a long beard to match. He had these way out of style half-moon spectacles.

"Hello, Hanna. My name is Albus Dumbledore. We have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The discovery

Hanna's POV

I was in the car with my mom, and a complete stranger. I'm apparently adopted! Like WTF!

"So, my parents are wizards? And I have siblings?" I said, trying not to cry.

"Yes, Hanna. I know it's hard to understand, but you are a Weasley. Your parents thought they lost you when you were born. You were grabbed from the hospital by your father, and given to your mother." He said gesturing to my thought to be mom.

"How! I look like my mom!" I said. This had to be a joke!

"Yes, your hair does right?" He said. I touched my silky soft light blonde hair. It was straight and long, just like my mother's.

"Yes." I said cautiously. He picked up this stick thing and waved it. My hair immediately started to change. I let out a scream. My gorgeous blonde hair was now red!

"What is this?" I yelled, holding my now straight, silky soft, long RED hair.

"It's your natural look. Look at your face." He said cheerfully. I nearly fainted. My clear skin is now freckly.

"You have got to be kidding me! Freckles, really?" I said. I looked out of the window and saw a bunch of trees. I sat up straight and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked. The car suddenly stopped.

"Here." My not mother said. It looked like the middle of nowhere. My mother and Dumbledore I think his name was stepped out of the car. I decided to follow.

We walked over to what looked like a little girl's doll from the 1940's. They stopped right in front of it.

"What is this?" I said.

"This, Hanna is a port key. It will teleport you to your new home." He said.

"What about my stuff?" I said. I had a lot of things. When my so called dad left, my mom spoiled me rotten.

"All at the house." He said. I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't want my make-up to run. That's the last thing I want my new family to see me as, a cry baby.

"I will miss you Hanna." My mother said turning to me.

"I will call you and visit when I can." I said, hugging my mom. I turned to Dumbledore.

"I'm ready." I said confidently. He held on to the doll, so did I. We started spinning and rose off the ground.

"Let go!" He yelled. I did and I fell right to the ground. I heard a lot of yelling. Great, how many siblings do I have again?

"Oh, there she is!" I heard a boy yell. I sat up and wiped the dirt off my new pink mini skirt and matching pink tank top. I absolutely LOVED pink.

"Ew!" I said my pink flats had mud all over the bottom.

"Are you ok?" Said a boy who looked similar to me in my facial features. Same freckles, same eyes, and definitely same hair color.

"Yes, I think so." I said. He held his hand out for me and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled.

"No problem, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said that as if it were a prize.

"Hi. I'm Hanna Blake. I mean, Hanna Weasley." I said correcting myself. His jaw dropped in awe.

"You mean, you- your- you are MY twin sister?" He somehow managed to blurt out. I was a bit surprised, I didn't know I had a twin, oh well.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"Wicked!" He said. I smiled. He escorted me to the house in silence, I think he was still in shock.

"Here we are." He said. I looked up and saw a crooked house, very large house in front of me.

"Wow." I said. Was this legal? It couldn't be. My old house was a beautiful Victorian. My beach house was better than this! Just then an older woman opened the door and froze at the sight of us.

"Oh my God! Arthur, she's here!" She yelled gleefully. Another red headed man came out and saw me. He looked thrilled, he ran super fast across the lawn to meet us.

"You're Hanna?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Yelled the woman. My mother and father I guessed. They both hugged me tightly. I had never been hugged this way before.

"Let's introduce you to your brothers and sister!" Said my mother, crying.

"Bill and Charlie have even come to visit you!" Said my father.

"Great!" I said, genuinely happy people have actually dropped what they were doing to see me.

We walked inside and there was a group of kids and young adults at the table. I gasped at how many there was.

"Ok gang, this is your sister we were telling you about, Hanna." They smiled and looked at me warmly, except the little girl, she looked amazed.

"You have already met Ron, and here is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny." She said gesturing to them all in turn.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said.

We then had dinner, a giant turkey and some veggies, the boys had the most. Fred and George, the hilarious ones, pranked Percy so hard, I almost died laughing, Percy is very uptight.

"It's time for bed." Said mom. I started calling her mom at dinner, she was so happy when I did, she started bawling.

"Really? It's only like, 11:00, oh, I thought it was earlier." I said.

"Time difference from England and the United States." Said dad. I smiled.

"You have to share with Ginny for the rest of the summer, because we want to make sure your room is stable, just in case." Said Percy.

"That's ok, I don't mind." I said smiling at Ginny. She smiled back, I always wanted a sister.

Ginny showed me to her room, it was pink, I loved it! My stuff was on a twin sized bed across from Ginny's bed. She was staring at me as I put my things away.

"What is it?" I said as I began to put my hair stuff on my dresser.

"Did you put that make up on and do your hair by yourself?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I can help you." I said. Her eyes lit up. I patted my bed.

"Your hair is already straight but I can brush it out." I said as I combed my sister's pretty hair.

I turned her around and totally made her up! She walked over to the mirror and gasped.

I put any kind of makeup I had on her.

"Wow, I look amazing!" She said. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Ginny, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
